FROM ME TO YOU
by Moorena
Summary: Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya.


"_Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu? Selalu setia dalam menjaga ikatan suci pernikahan ini, selalu menjaga dan mencintainya dalam senang dan susah, sakit dan sehat, dan dalam keadaan apa pun sampai maut memisahkan?"_

"_Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Selalu setia dalam menjaga ikatan suci pernikahan ini, selalu menjaga dan mencintainya dalam senang dan susah, sakit dan sehat, dan dalam keadaan apa pun sampai maut memisahkan?"_

Setiap kali sumpah pernikahan yang indah itu ditanyakan, baik mempelai pria dan wanita dengan tanpa keraguan menyatakan kesediaannya. Di mata mereka hanya ada cinta, cinta, dan cinta yang saling memancar. Pengantin wanita memancarkan senyum yang begitu cantik, senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagian yang tak terkatakan. Pengantin pria yang biasanya berwajah kaku, kali ini memberikan tatapan yang begitu dalam hanya untuk mempelainya.

Semua tamu yang hadir di pemberkatan mereka memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat keduanya berciuman. Di sini, di depan altar Tuhan, di dalam gereja kecil yang indah, mereka saling mengukuhkan cinta mereka yang sudah berjalan sekian lama. Mereka menyatukan hati di dalam ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan.

Di sini hanya ada kebahagiaan.

Di sini hanya ada senyuman.

Di sini hanya ada tawa.

Di sini hanya ada iringan doa dan ucapan selamat.

Di sini hanya ada air mata kebahagiaan.

Di sini—

Kemeriahan itu tak lagi tampak. Hanya ada layar hitam televisi yang berukuran cukup besar. Tak jelas ruangan itu kini seperti apa karena suasananya sangat gelap. Sesekali suara sesenggukan dari seorang wanita terdengar. Begitu pilu sehingga dapat menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun ... cepat pulang. Aku rindu."

.

.

.

.

.

From Me to You

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Warning: AU, OOC, terinspirasi dari sebuah movie taiwan yang saya lupa judulnya apa

Untuk Claire Chevalier (Cucu yang tak diakui)

[[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura] Sai]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa buru-buru sekali ke New York?"_

Sakura membereskan koper suaminya dengan gusar. Baru sejam yang lalu suaminya pulang dan mengatakan harus segera ke New York untuk mengurusi masalah perusahaan.

"_Ada urusan penting."_ Pria itu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, ini seperti bukan suaminya saja. Malam ini Sasuke tak seperti biasanya. Ah, bukan hanya malam ini, sejak tadi pagi mereka bangun tidur suaminya sudah menunjukkan gelagat yang tak biasa. Pria itu bangun lebih dulu dari Sakura, membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Setelah itu, dia membangunkan Sakura dengan menghujaninya ciuman manis.

"_Selamat pagi."_ Itu yang Sasuke katakan saat kedua kelopak mata Sakura mulai membuka. Tak lama kemudian satu kecupan kecil mendarat di dahinya. "_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura kembali terbengong-bengong saat Sasuke memeluknya begitu lama di dalam mobil. Oh, ayolah, Sakura hanya akan ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja, bukan ke medan perang.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau aneh," _ucapnya usai berpelukan. Dia lalu mengecup pipi suaminya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Rencananya sekitar jam sepuluh malam keduanya kembali bertemu di rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sakura bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang berada di Tokyo. Sementara Sasuke bekerja mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarga. Namun, mereka berdua sudah berkomitmen untuk selalu memiliki _quality time _berdua. Hanya berdua.

Harusnya malam ini adalah saatnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berduaan, mematikan semua media komunikasi sehingga waktu mereka tak terganggu. Selama empat tahun membina rumah tangga, _quality time _seperti inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka makin erat. Harusnya seperti itu. Sayang sekali, Sasuke datang dan mengacaukan semua rencana. Suaminya itu mengatakan kalau pukul satu dini hari nanti dia akan bertolak ke New York.

Wajah gusar Sakura saat mendengar permohonan maaf Sasuke dibalas dengan ciuman yang yang intens, begitu dalam, dan sangat menggambarkan suasana hati Sasuke yang juga berat untuk pergi malam ini.

"_Cepat pulang, ya, Sasuke-kun,"_ ujar Sakura di depan pintu apartemen mereka. _"Atau ... apa aku ikut saja denganmu?"_

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya diam, menatap Sakura begitu lama sampai membuat istrinya itu salah tingkah. Mata Sakura melebar saat ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke sudah menyentuh dahinya. _"Nanti, lain kali."_

Sasuke kemudian maju selangkah, memendekkan jarak di antara mereka. Koper di tangannya dia letakan di lantai, kedua tangannya terulur, menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Kau aneh seharian ini."_

Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menjawab, pria itu justru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"_Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya."_

"_Gombal," _kata Sakura sambil memberikan pukulan kecil ke dada suaminya.

oOo

Harusnya Sakura menyadari semua hal ganjil itu sejak awal. Harusnya dia tahu kalau tingkah Sasuke di hari itu bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya merupakan sebuah pertanda. Sasuke yang dingin, kaku, jarang senyum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hangat, perhatian, manja, dan mencurahinya dengan segenap kasih sayang sejak pagi. Harusnya ia tahu ...

... harusnya.

Karena beberapa jam setelah pesawat _take off_, sebuah berita duka yang begitu mengejutkan menyambanginya. Pesawat yang ditumpangi suaminya jatuh di tengah Samudera Pasifik. Cuaca buruk disinyalir sebagai penyebab utama.

Saat itu dia seperti kehilangan semua kendali pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke ... suaminya pasti kembali, kan? Iya kan?

Lalu, Sakura kembali teringat pada semua perubahan Sasuke sehari sebelumnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya."_

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan untuknya di depan pintu. Senyum Sasuke saat melambaikan tangan padanya juga merupakan senyum terakhir dari sang suami. Harusnya Sakura sadar, kalau saat itu bukan hanya keindahan yang dia dapati karena perlakuan manis Sasuke, tapi pada saat yang sama malaikat kematian sedang mengayunkan pedang ke leher suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Berkali-kali dia pingsan sambil menjeritkan nama suaminya dengan histeris. Keluarga Sasuke dan keluarganya sendiri sudah mencoba menenangkannya, namun gagal. Sakura terlalu didera duka mendalam akibat kepergian Sasuke yang amat mendadak ini. Dia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat jasad Sasuke ditemukan setelah seminggu berselang. Dia yang tadinya masih menyimpan asa kalau Sasuke masih hidup, kini hanya bisa menatap pilu. Suaranya tak bisa dikeluarkan saat melihat jenazah itu. Tadinya, mertua dan orangtua Sakura sepakat untuk tak membiarkan Sakura melihat jenazah Sasuke. Mereka takut Sakura akan semakin terpukul, tapi karena wanita itu memaksa, mereka akhirnya membiarkan Sakura melihat jenazah Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura tak punya apa pun dalam perbendaharaan kata-katanya lagi. Dia hanya berusaha mengingat semua kenangan indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Tapi, semakin Sakura berusaha mengingatnya, semakin hatinya merana.

'_Sasuke-kun, apa kau kedinginan selama di sana? Kudengar lautan sangat dingin di malam hari.' _

Setiap malam sebelum jenazah Sasuke ditemukan, Sakura selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Sasuke datang padanya, meminta Sakura memakaikannya selimut karena suaminya itu sangat kedinginan. Dan saat Sakura akan memakaikannya selimut, bayangan Sasuke lenyap tanpa bekas. Meninggalkannya kembali dengan dalam kegelapan pekat yang menyesakkan.

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

Air matanya semakin tak kuasa untuk bertahan di pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis tanpa kata. Dia menangis dalam diam. Ingatan tentang pernyataan cinta Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya kembali bermegah di kepalanya. _"Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya."_

oOo

Sudah dua bulan sejak kematian Sasuke, namun Sakura masih belum bisa bangkit. Dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ke rumah sakit, mengurung diri di apartemennya dengan memutar video-video kenangan mereka. Dan video yang paling sering diputar adalah video pernikahan mereka. Video yang menunjukkan detik-detik di mana mereka saling bersumpah setia untuk selamanya. Setiap hari dia selalu memakai kemeja-kemeja milik Sasuke. Sakura merasa tenang dengan memakainya karena dia merasa sedang bersama Sasuke. Ada satu baju Sasuke yang dulu belum sempat dicuci dan sepertinya tak akan pernah Sakura cuci. Aroma tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu kuat terasa pada baju itu. Setiap malam Sakura pasti akan tidur dengan memeluk baju itu.

Tak ada seorang pun yang Sakura biarkan masuk ke apartemennya. Sudah beberapa kali orang-orang terdekatnya meminta bertemu, orangtuanya, orangtua Sasuke, kakak sulung Sasuke, teman-temannya, tapi usaha mereka semua berakhir dengan penolakan. Jangankan membuka pintu, menjawab panggilan telepon saja tak dia lakukan.

Keluarganya sempat melapor polisi untuk memeriksa apartemen Sakura, khawatir kalau dia mencoba bunuh diri. Namun, Sakura mengirim pesan singkat pada mereka saat polisi hendak memaksa masuk. Sakura mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja dan tak ingin diganggu.

oOo

Bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah pusat dunianya. Cinta pertamanya semenjak dia masih belum bisa membaca. Sakura yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke hanya bisa memandang pria itu dari jauh. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai dekat saat menjadi panitia festival musim panas yang diadakan SMP mereka. Sakura yang dikenal sangat galak menjadi begitu berbeda kalau bersama Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengeluarkan sisi feminimnya. Lambat laun, mereka menjadi semakin dekat, Sakura bahkan tak canggung lagi kalau meneriaki anak-anak yang mengusilinya di depan Sasuke. Masa SMA pun dilewati begitu saja tanpa ada kejelasan mengenai hubungan mereka. Saat itu semua orang beranggapan kalau keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sakura bahkan sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri di rumah Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Di antara mereka tak pernah ada kata cinta, tak pernah bergandengan tangan, tak pernah ada aktivitas layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun, mereka membiarkan saja rumor itu beredar, tak ada pengakuan atau bantahan.

Mereka baru berpisah saat kuliah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan medis di sebuah universitas ternama di kota Tokyo. Selama beberapa tahun, Sasuke hanya lima kali mengirimkan pesan padanya, sedangkan Sakura selalu rutin mengirimkannya kabar. Dari lima pesan yang dia terima, salah satunya adalah foto Sasuke saat diwisuda. Pria itu sudah semakin dewasa, wajahnya terlihat semakin matang. Ia berfoto bersama empat orang temannya, tapi mata Sakura langsung terfokus pada salah satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di foto itu. Sakura merasa sedikit pesimis saat melihat ada gadis lain yang kini berada di sebelah Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, memakai kacamata, dan memiliki rambut merah panjang. Dia tanpa ragu menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Dalam hati, Sakura hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"_Dia pacar Sasuke-kun atau ... hanya teman biasa?"_ bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke tak pernah memberi kabar lagi sejak dia mengirimkan foto wisudanya. Sakura pernah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke saat mendapat nomor telepon lelaki itu dari Mikoto, namun karena yang mengangkatnya adalah perempuan, Sakura menyerah. Mungkin Sasuke memang sudah memiliki kehidupan baru dan mungkin tempat di sisi Sasuke bukan miliknya.

Sakura menyelesaikan praktiknya dengan hati yang gamang. Setelah mendapatkan gelar dokternya, dia mulai bekerja di rumah sakit. Untung saja kesibukannya membantu Sakura untuk menghapus bayangan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, hati tak bisa berbohong, ada saat-saat di mana Sakura menangis mengingat cintanya pada Sasuke yang tak terbalas.

Lalu, dunianya berubah saat menemukan sebuket mawar putih yang ditujukan padanya. Mawar itu dititipkan pada resepsionis rumah sakit. Buket yang sangat cantik dengan pesan singkat di dalamnya yang berisikan permintaan untuk bertemu. Yang membuat Sakura terperanjat adalah nama pengirimnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, pria itu.

Malam harinya, untuk memastikan sendiri, Sakura datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Sebuah apartemen yang masih baru. Di sana, di balkon apartemen, Uchiha Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan, membuat Sakura terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

Awalnya Sakura berpikir kalau pertemuan ini akan kaku karena sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, tapi dia salah. Mereka berbincang seperti dulu, mengenang masa-masa sekolah. Saling bertanya mengenai perkuliahan dan pekerjaan saat ini.

"_Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kabar lagi?"_

Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"_Kupikir kau tidak memerlukannya lagi, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn."_ Entah apa maksud dari lelaki itu.

"_Apartemen yang bagus, apa ini milikmu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Mana pacarmu?"_

"_Tak ada."_

"_Bohong. Lalu, perempuan yang menggandengmu di foto itu?"_

"_Dia hanya teman."_

"_Oh."_

"_Pacarku ada di sini."_

"_Di mana? Di Jepang?"_

Sasuke mengangguk.

"_Apa aku mengenalnya?"_ Sakura pura-pura bertanya antusias, padahal di dalam sana dia sedang berjuang mengumpulkan keping-keping hatinya yang hancur.

"_Kau sangat mengenalnya."_

Siapa? Kalau Sakura sangat mengenalnya, apa orang itu adalah sahabatnya saat masih sekolah dulu?

"_Siapa? Ino?"_ Setahu Sakura, sahabat pirangnya itu sempat menyukai Sasuke saat mereka masih SMA. Bisa saja sekarang mereka berpacaran.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Kalau bukan Ino, terus siapa? Teman terdekatnya dan paling dia kenal hanya Ino. _"Siapa ... Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Kau."_

Sakura terperanjat. Terus terang dia sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke.

"_Bukankah dari dulu kau sudah dianggap kekasihku?"_

Pertemuan malam itu mengubah segalanya. Sakura yang menganggap cintanya tak terbalas selama bertahun-tahun ternyata mendapat sesuatu yang sangat tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Sasuke membalas perasannya. Sasuke juga mencintainya.

Pada saat ulangtahun Sakura yang ke-27, Sasuke melamarnya. Tak ada yang tak bahagia dengan lamaran ini. Tanpa ragu dia menerima lamaran tersebut.

Mereka menikah, berbagi hidup, berbagi kelebihan dan keurangan. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil sering mewarnai mahligai rumah tangga mereka. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat hubungan mereka mendingin, justru hubungan mereka semakin erat. Cinta mereka tumbuh dengan sangat kuat.

Saat Sakura berpikir kalau cinta mereka sudah terlalu kokoh, Tuhan menamparnya begitu keras.

Dia hancur dari dalam. Lebih baik dia juga ikut mati daripada hidup tanpa ada Sasuke di dunia. Jiwanya yang kini rapuh mulai mengurai bagai serpihan debu bintang.

Mereka tak lagi berada di bawah langit yang sama. Mereka tak lagi memijak tanah yang sama. Jemari mereka tak lagi saling menggenggam. Tak ada lagi bahu kokoh tempatnya bersandar. Tak ada lagi mimpi-mimpi yang akan diwujudkan berdua.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu ... selamanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Tiap hari nonton berita mengenai pesawat yg tenggelam dan keingat sebuah film Taiwan jadul yang saya lupa judulnya, maka jadilah fict ini.

Fict ini sebenarnya buat ultah Ndes aka Claire Chevalier (cucu yang tak diakui dan tak dinotice :3) yang udah lewat berbulan-bulan yang lalu, bahkan dianya udah mau ultah lagi lol :v Sorry ya, lama bener baru jadi, dan banyak nego pula sampai fict jadi #menggelinding semoga skripsinya lancar, yang lain juga ikut lancar, pokoke wish you all the best dan selamat karena menang IFA kemarin.

Sorry lagi kalau banyak typo dan misstypo, cuma meriksa sekali sih. Kasih tau aja kalau nemu.

Fict ini hanya 2 chapter, dan yang sempat baca sinopsis film ini di Facebook saya, tolong JANGAN kasih spoiler di kotak review ya thx ;) Karena chapter ini bagian hurtnya, chapter depan baru bagian comfortnya

Saya tunggu tanggapannya ya ;)


End file.
